Behind Closed Doors
by A.Little.Thing.Called.Love
Summary: LEMONS! As demigods, who knows what they do behind closed doors on the Argo II. The 7 and Calypso, also taking requests. Piper/Jason, Leo/Calypso, Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel lemons!


"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" I asked Annabeth. I was sitting on her bed and we were talking about Percy, to clear the air and make it less awkward. She understood the way I'd once felt about him, but understood that I was now in love with Leo and happy for her and Percy that they were together.

"Well, we don't have any extra cabins, so you can sleep with me, Piper, Hazel, or Leo," she said.

"Um..." I said, not wanting to seem eager about sleeping in the same room as Leo. I didn't know how people would react, since it was different from my own time. "

Why don't you just sleep with Leo? I sleep with Percy, Hazel sleeps with Frank, and Piper sleeps with Jason all the time. The walls are soundproof, so if you feel...up to something tonight, we won't be able to hear you, and more importantly, Coach Hedge won't."

"Um?" I said, feeling awkward.

"Don't worry about it!" Annabeth said, laughing. "I know Piper and Jason get it on all the time. And Percy and I just can't ignore our feelings, you know? Demigods are different from mortals. It helps our state of mind, helps get rid of some of the nerves and adrenaline we have. I'm sure it's the same for an immortal being," she said.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll sleep with Leo. But I've never actually, ah, done it before. Not with any hero who's ever been with me, and not before, and I'm just not sure."

"He'll be gentle, I promise. Leo's...actually a—" she stopped.

"What was that about me, Annabeth?" Leo asked, poking his head in through the door. I turned around to see Leo, his curly hair more wild than usual.

"I was saying that you're not so bad," Annabeth said. "And Calypso will be sleeping with you tonight," she informed him.

"Great!" Leo said, winking at me. "I know these other six sleep together a lot. Sometimes more than sleep, but..."

"Leo!" Annabeth said, throwing a pillow at him. He didn't have time to duck and it hit him squarely in the chest. "Calypso's sweet. Don't you go being your naughty self with her," she said. Leo held up his hands in mock defense.

"Okay, chill. It's dinner time, anyway," he said. He left, and I followed Annabeth up to the dining room. I ate on the couch, the love-seat really, next to Leo, and when we were all done, Hazel and Frank stayed up to watch the ship. Leo grabbed my hand and lead me to his room. As soon as he closed the door I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"Feisty there," Leo said, but he still kissed me just as passionately as I was kissing him.

"I still can't believe you came back for me," I said, in between kisses.

"I could never leave you, Calypso. Never," he said.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as we kissed, our soft lips slammed together in a passionate embrace. He threw me against the bed and laid on top of me as we kissed. His mouth parted and I felt his tongue at my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and let him explore my mouth as I explored his. His hands, on the back of my head, were now knotted in my hair. I wound my fingers around his curls and he pulled away from the kiss and began kissing my cheekbone, down my jawline and neck until he reached a soft spot. He sucked, leaving a love mar, and making me moan. I knew it would leave a mark, but a mark of Leo's love is just fine with me.

My hands, which had been at his hips, slid up his stomach. I felt his hard eight pack and kept working up. He pulled away to take his shirt off, and gently removed the skin-tight t-shirt I'd gotten from Piper to replace my tunic. He stared at my heather gray, cotton bra, holding my 33 C cup breasts in place. That I'd gotten from Annabeth. It was a 34 C, but it fit fine enough. His hands slid to my back and he unclasped the bra, letting it slide off my arms. This, obviously, was not his first time.

"You're beautiful, Calypso," he murmured. He began to kiss my neck again, but the idea of him touching my breasts was killing me, and I wanted to try it.

I took his curly head in my hands and kissed his forehead before directing him lower. He sucked my right nipple while kneading the other. It felt so good and my knee jerked up, hitting his leg, in a reaction to the sudden, intense pleasure.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said, wiping his mouth and switching sides. It felt so good, so damn good, and I gripped his hair tighter. When he was satisfied with his work, he left a trail of wet kisses down to the waistline of Piper's denim shorts. He unbuttoned them and slid them off, leaving a black lacy thong, also from Piper, the only thing covering me, but I felt no embarrassment. He put his hand on them, and it came off soaked. My face flushed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he said, smiling. But his smile vanished when he saw me looking away, ashamed.

"Don't worry, Calypso. It's natural. Your juices are flowing, it means you're sexually aroused. That's all," he said, brushing my lips with a soft kiss.

"I love you so much," I said. He smiled at me and went down to my thong. He took the rim in his teeth and pulled down sexily, revealing myself to him.

"You're really wet," he said, grinning. I was, in fact, very sexually aroused right now. My mound was swelling, and when he caught a glimpse of it he licked his lips. He opened my pussy lips and began licking up my juices, going everywhere but my clit and my entrance. I whimpered in frustration, the wait killing me.

"Please, Leo," I begged.

"Beg like you mean it. Make it dirty, and maybe I'll consider," he said. This wouldn't even be hard, because I'd mean every word.

"Leo, sexy, sexy Leo, I want your warm, wet tongue to caress my clit and dive into my entrance. I want you to tongue fuck me so hard right now. I'm begging you, the wait is killing me. I need something in me now!" I said, lust clouding my voice.

Quickly and without warning he launched himself onto my mound, furiously licking and swirling his tongue around. I tightened my grip on his hair, one I hadn't realized I had. Then he stuck a finger in my entrance and I exploded white stuff all over him. It felt so good, so pleasurable, and I screamed in ecstasy as I released.

"I..." I said, but he only smiled knowingly.

"Your first orgasm, Calypso. I hope you enjoyed it," he said. I nodded vigorously. "Now, relax," he said, and I let my walls relax. He stuck his finger inside me and I tightened as a knee-jerk reaction. He stuck in another, but only got his fingers halfway in. "Relax," he said. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," I said, and put my hand around his arm, "but I'm scared." He kissed my lips gently before responding.

"I know, my love. I know. But you have to trust me," he said. I nodded and lay back against bed, relaxing my vaginal muscles. He stuck his index finger in, then his middle, and I forced myself to relax. He moved them around inside me and felt around. Then he stuck them far in and made a come hither motion, hitting a pleasure spot so hard I gasped and shoved my pussy forward.

"You like that?" he asked, doing it again and again, faster and faster. I nodded in the midst of my moans. Suddenly my walls clenched and I orgasmed, releasing a scream of pleasure once more, though more moan was in it than scream. "You cum so easily. That's good," he said, licking his fingers.

"Your turn. Get on your knees," I said, and he rolled off me and got to his knees.

He began to undo his pants button, but I put my hands on his. He moved them away. I saw a promising bulge in his pants and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled the zipper down with my teeth and he let out a whimper.

"Hurry," he said. "Please..."

"Patience is a virtue, my love," I said. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and pulled down slowly. They caught on his member, but I pushed his member back sexily and pulled his pants off. All that was left were his boxers, and I pulled those down with my teeth.

His member was a whopping nine inches. Would it even fit inside of me? I didn't care. I gently cupped his balls and stroked his member furiously while gently squeezing his balls. He tangled his fingers in my hair, moaning. I licked the base of his shaft, earning me a pleasured shudder. I slowly worked my way up his shaft until I reached the base of his head. He was loudly moaning my name now. I nipped gently just under his head, causing him to scream my name.

"Fuck, Calypso!" he screamed.

"Scream my name baby. Scream it," I said, licking circles around the area just under his head, once in a while nipping it. All the while he screamed my name loudly over and over. I could tell he was close to release, so I took as much of it in my mouth as I could and bobbed my head, tonguing what was in my mouth and letting my teeth scrape along his member.

"Fuck, woman!" he screamed. "I'm going to cum!" he yelped. I pulled back so only his head was in my mouth and my teeth were around the base of his head, then I squeezed gently. Hot white fluids filled up my mouth and I swallowed, grinning.

"I'm not hard now," he said, pursing his lips and frowning. Even limp, his member was six inches.

"That's okay," I said. I spread my hot, dripping legs and pulled him down on top of me, then put his member right up against my entrance. I flipped us over and kissed him, tangling my fingers in his air. He was surprised, but he kissed back passionately. Our lips slammed together in what felt like bruises just waiting to happen. He pulled away and kissed, leaving a hot trail of kisses down my jaw and neck until he found my soft spot. He sucked, leaving several love marks.I didn't even mind, because I felt a hardness between my legs.

"Took you long enough," I teased. I gave it a quick once-over with my tongue to help it become really hard and brought my head up.

"You're sure that you're ready?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to force you or anything."

"I'm ready. Just...be gentle, okay?"

"Of course, my love," he said. He positioned his member so that his head was resting in her entrance, but not quite inside. I took a shaky breath, gripped his shoulders, and nodded. He gently entered me, gasping. I was naturally tight, and it squeezed his member in all the right places. I gasped for a different reason. It was a shock to feel thick meat fill me, and it kind of hurt. He'd stopped with just his head inside, to help me adjust.

"Well? There are nine inches here, Leo, and I want them inside me," I said. He smiled and slowly pushed his member inside until he was against my wall. It hurt, but the feeling wasn't so bad. It felt filling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. He thrust forward gently and I screamed in pain as her wall broke. Tears escaped my eyes and I squeezed Leo's shoulders. I took a few shaky breaths before nodding. He gently slid forward until all nine inches were inside me and his balls were against her skin. I was still crying and my face was screwed up in pain.

"We can do this another time," he whispered to me.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Just give me a moment," I said.

"Of course, my love. I love you so, so much," he whispered, kissing my mouth and my cheeks. After a few moments, the pain was bearable.

"Okay. Sorry, baby. Go ahead," I said, kissing him. He pulled out and slid in only an inch or two and gently and slowly. Eventually the pain levels went down.

"Well? When are you going to start actually doing something?" I asked. He grinned. He pulled out and thrust in more and faster but still gently. Only when I started bucking my hips did he actually go harder. "Leo, if you don't start giving me ball slaps on every thrust and at least eight and a half inches out soon, I'm going to die of boredom," I said.

"That's my baby girl, Calypso," he said.

He thrust so hard that I got my ball slaps, but he worked his way up to where only the head was in her before plunging in so hard I let out a grunt or a half-yell. I began to squeeze his member at certain times so that it was more pleasurable for the both of us. He found my sweet spot, and every time he hit it, earning a scream of pleasure, a scream of his name, or a loud half-moan, half-scream.

He got me to orgasm twice before he felt like his member would explode. He was determined to get her to me third orgasm, so he pumped hard, slamming my sweet spot so hard I screamed loudly in pleasure every time. On his last thrust, I orgasmed, bringing him to an orgasm. We fell apart on the bed, legs tangled in each other, panting.

"Calypso, that was the most amazing sex I've ever had. It didn't seem like your first time," he said.

"You were amazing, Leo," I said, laying back. He put his head between my firm breasts and we fell asleep that way.


End file.
